


Afterwork

by samfactsoflife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samfactsoflife/pseuds/samfactsoflife





	Afterwork

“Stay still for me, Princess,” he said softly. “I want to take you in.”

She did no more then smile as his eyes slid over her waiting body. She had shaved her legs and slipped into what she thought was her slinkiest red lingerie well in advance of him arriving. She was more than happy then, when he immediately jumped her the moment he got home. This is exactly what she was hoping for; to be here in their bed, with his tie trapping her hands together behind her back and his hot gaze on her.

“Enjoying the view, Sir?” she teased, arching her back ever so slightly.

His eyes darkened as they traveled from top to bottom. He slid made an effort to toss off the rest of his business suit as he spoke.

“Very much so,” he paused. “You are  _ intoxicating. _ ” 

She didn’t quite manage to stop the flush from coming onto her face at his words and the heated truth that they brought with them. Instead her lips curled into a sultry smirk. “Feel free to lose yourself in me then,” her face darkened further. “I don’t mind.”

He moved forward and placed himself over her and leaned in until their lips just barely brushed. “I’m glad you don’t, since I’m not going to hold back.” he whispered against her lips. 

She could feel his naked cock pulse as it pressed against her core through her panties. “I can handle it,” she stared defiantly into his eyes as she said it and she could feel him smirk as one of his hands reached down to move her panties to the side.

“Good,” he thrust into her, causing her to let out a soft gasp. “I’d expect nothing less from my princess.”

She didn’t have another chance to respond after that as his hot cock thrusted hard and deep into her so consistently that she lost track of time. The only thing that grounded her was the building heat in her core and the ever growing amount of marks he was leaving all over her neck and then chest.

“You’re mine,” he said fiercely as he left another small hickey on her chest. She whimpered in agreement as he moved up and claimed her lips as well. His tongue in mouth, one of his hand gently stroking her clit, and his constant pounding eventually brought her to her end. 

“I’m…!” she broke out of their kiss to warn him.

“Look into my eyes and cum for me, Princess,” he commanded. 

So she did. 

As she clenched around him she could hear him let out one long moan as he let came inside her, filling her as she reached her own apex. 

A moment later the tie would be removed from her wrists and she would be curled up in his strong arms.

“You’re so  _ good, _ ” he murmured into her ear.

She smiled. 


End file.
